A bit too cliché
by Eva2110
Summary: A strange new girl just shows up from no where. Can our favorite group of Shadowhunters and Downworlders handle her crazy personality and occasional mood swings? But most importantly can Sebastian fulfill his plans with her around? SebastianXOC. After COG (Discontinued)
1. Waking up

Hey everyone! So is my first story :)

Even though Sebastian killed Max (and I seriously got pissed at him for that because Max is a very cute 9 year old :D) I don't blame him, I blame his sneaky father Valentine since he did experiment on the poor guy.

Anyway, this is a Sebastian X OC and I promise that Sebastian will be featured but for the first chapters (excluding this one) it will be about the OC and her adjustment to the Shadowhunters world

Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments or the characters ( :((/:)) )

* * *

><p>A man with fair-hair was lying near the river. He was covered in blood. Suddenly, he opened his eyes and they were unusually black. He grunted and struggled to a sitting position. Looking up to the sky, he thought to himself:<p>

"_Angel boy, did you really think that you could kill me with just one blow? I knew you were weak but I didn't know you were stupid. You obviously don't know the true power of demon blood. I'll get you for this."_

He looked down and smirked and then he noticed the stump that used to be his hand.

"And I'll get that Lightwood bitch too."

He got up and started to climb the rocks. Despite the fact that he had demon blood running through his veins, he still found it hard to climb up. When he finally got up he started to limp towards the dirt road while holding his injured arm. As he was walking he stepped on what he thought was a rock. He looked down and smiled fiendishly when he saw his hand.

"Now, all I need is someone to fix me up."

He heard a sound of hooves on the ground and turned around to see..

"Wayfarer, the angel boy must have used you to find me. Now let's see if he found the stele I hid. "

He reached for the saddle and after a few second, he found the stele. _"He really is stupid." _Quickly drew a healing rune on his chest and got on the horse. He struck it with his heels and it began to gallop. He struck it again to make it go faster.

"_Yes, little angel boy, enjoy your life while you can because I assure you, you won't have a happily ever after." _

* * *

><p><strong>- That night, in the mundane world –<strong>

A girl was sitting in a car, resting her head on her hand. She was being lulled to sleep by the sound of the rain, the windshield wipers and the happy voices of her parents at the front seats. Just as she was about to close her eyes, she heard the tires shriek and her mom screaming at her to hold on to something. She quickly woke up and grabbed hold of the seat in front of her. She could hear her father struggling to get the car under control but it didn't work. The car skidded to the side of the road and was headed for the trees beside it.

She felt the car turn around and around. She wanted to throw up. Suddenly she heard a crack and the sound of something breaking before she was thrown out of the car and started to roll down the steep hill until she was falling. There was a bright light and she saw the headlines of the local newspaper. _"Car accident kills two, daughter cannot be found." _And then she saw nothing but darkness.

* * *

><p>She began to stir in her bed when she suddenly jerked up. Her head screamed at her to lie back down but she just couldn't. She looked around and she began to panic. This was not her room. "<em>Where the hell am I?" <em>Her hand went to her forehead and she felt bandages. She panicked some more. _"What happened to me?" _

Her eyes fell on a golden haired boy leaning on the wall. Even thought her throat hurt badly, she still managed to scream at him.

"Who the hell are you?." The boy just looked at her, shocked. "Stop looking at me like that and tell who you are and why I'm here!" He just continued to stare at her. "Are you stupid? Can't you understand English?" The boy smirked and spoke "First of all, you don't have to scream at me, I'm like I don't know, two feet away from you? Secondly, I don't know why you're here and lastly I am not stupid, cocky and arrogant sure. But stupid? Definitely not."

She just stared at him. "Now, you decide to shut up."

"Jace!"

"Oops."

"Don't speak to her like that, she's just in shock." The girl looked at the woman, who was standing at the door. She had black hair and blue eyes and she had a warm smile on her lips.

"It's not my fault; she just kept on screaming at me." Jace explained.

The woman sighed and turned to Jace "Thank you for watching her but I'll take over from here." He shrugged and left.

The woman sighed again and closed the door behind her. "I'm sorry about that, my son has a different... different character." She approached the bed and sat down.

"How are you feeling? You really shouldn't be getting up yet." The girl looked at her and asked. "What happened? Why am I here?"

"I would like to ask you the same thing. You see, my children found you on the road during one of their walks and they brought you here."

"Oh," the girl said in shock. She also just realized that her wrist was wrapped in a bandage too. "Thank you."

"No problem." The woman smiled warmly at her again. "So tell me, do you remember what happened?"

"Not really, all I remember was -"Then suddenly she remembered everything. It came rushing back to her in bright flashes of light. The sounds, her mom screaming, the car turning and the newspaper headlines.

The girl looked down at her bed and started to cry. The woman in front didn't know what else to do so she just pulled her to an embrace and patted her back. She kept telling her that everything would be alright but the girl knew that nothing would ever be alright again because she just lost the most precious and the most valuable thing that she had, her family.

* * *

><p>So how was it? Sorry, if it was kind of short, I'll try to make it longer in the other chapters. Hope you review and thanks for taking time to read this. :)<p> 


	2. Dinner, Diets and Spy Mode

So here's the second chapter. Sorry for the late update and I hope you like it. :)

* * *

><p><strong>- Two hours later-<strong>

The girl finally fell asleep in her arms. She slowly laid her on the bed and covered her with the blanket. Quietly, she left the room and with one last look, closed the door. She sighed.

"So Maryse, what happened? You were there for quite some time." Maryse turned to look at her dark – haired husband.

"She wouldn't stop crying, Robert. She kept saying that -. "They were interrupted by the sound of someone's voice.

"Mom! Dad! Dinner's ready!" They both turned to look at the bottom of the stairs and saw their son, Alec.

"Okay, were coming." Maryse gave Robert's arm a light squeeze. "We'll talk about this later." She turned around and walked towards her son.

"So who cooked this time?"

Her son smiled at his mother fondly and replied "Not Izzy that's for sure. It was dad and me and Jace."

"Jace? Really?" Maryse asked with amusement.

Alec scratched his head. "We'll he tried to but he ended up burning the garlic and himself in the process. His fine but I can't say the same for his shirt."

-Silence-

"Hey Mom?"

"Yes?"

He turned to her with a blank expression "We should really teach those two to cook."

Maryse laughed "Of course!"

"Hey! What's so funny?"

"Oh! Isabelle, I didn't see you there." Maryse turned to her daughter. Both of them looked so alike, the only difference was their eyes for Isabelle's were black instead of blue.

"Apparently, you still didn't answer my question."

"It was nothing, I was just reminiscing."

Isabelle raised an eyebrow. "Okay...If you say so." She scanned the room. "Where's dad?"

"Right here." Her father stepped forward.

"Okay, can you guys stop talking so we can eat now?" Jace asked, leaning on the table.

"Alright, fine." Isabella said throwing her arms up in a dramatic way. "Why are you so hungry?"

"We'll I'm sorry but unlike you, I don't believing in staving myself the get the so called perfect figure." He smirked at Isabelle and sat down on one of the chairs.

Isabelle's faced turned bright red from both fury and embarrassment. "That was a onetime thing! And don't you dare act like you don't spend time to look your best! You are the only guy I know who actually spends the same time as me to get ready! Sometimes even longer!"

"Now, now Izzy, you don't have to throw another one of your diva tantrums beside you don't know what I do with that time. What if I was just sleeping? Or staring at the ceiling? And anyway, I already look good so I don't need that much time."

Isabella was about to hit him with her whip when Robert grabbed her hand and said "That's enough both of you! Honestly, I cannot believe you still act like such children! Why can't you be more mature, like your brother Alec? He never would never start a fight or reply at someone that rudely! Isn't that right, Alec?"

Alec slide further down his chair. "I really don't want to get involved in this but sure dad, whatever you say." He said nervously. He always hated it when his family fought since they always looked at him to back them up on what they thought about.

"Alright! All of you sit down, now!"Maryse interrupted. Isabelle and Robert quickly took a seat while Jace and Alec straightened up. They all knew that she didn't get angry that easily but when she did, let's just say that they all wished they were invisible, better yet, never born. She smiled at her family. "See, this is much better."

She took her seat and looked at her family. "Alright then, Let us eat."

A few minutes passed and nobody said anything aside from "Can you please pass the ..." and "Thank you".

Isabelle was starting to get annoyed so she decided to start a conversation.

"So Mom, who is she?"

Everyone turned their attention to her. Maryse thought for a while before replying "I don't know. She didn't stop crying."

Isabelle nodded slowly "So she didn't say anything? At all?"

"The only thing I know is that she lost her parents. I don't know why, when or how." She looked at her children and said "Did any of you see anything when you found her?"

Isabelle played with her hair, Jace scratched his head and Alec just stared at his plate.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Flashback-<strong>_

Jace was lying on the coach and he was extremely bored. He turned to look at his siblings. Alec was busy reading a book while Isabelle was busy applying a new coat of nail polish. He sighed. _"Why did Clary have to be busy today?" _

"You guys want to go for a walk?" Isabelle blew on her nails. "Sure why not, I'm done doing my nails. Alec, you coming?" He stretched and yawned. "Yeah okay, I want to take a break anyway."

Jace jumped up. Glad that he could finally get out of this dull house.

"Great! Let's go!"

"Wait!" Isabella thought and said. "Shouldn't we ask permission first?"

Jace quickly grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from the coffee table and hurriedly scribbled a note. He then dropped it on the table and used a used coffee mug to hold it in place.

"There! Now let's go!"

-An hour later-

"Jace! Where are we going?" Isabelle asked catching up to her brothers.

Jace stopped walking and waited for Isabelle to catch up before saying "Why, you're tired already?"

"No! But these are new boots! I don't want them to get ruined! At least... not before the new ones come out."

"Then why did you wear them?"

"Were you not listening? I just told you! They're new!" Jace slapped his forehead with his hand. Jace slapped his forehead with his hand."_I will never understand females."_

Jace's train of thought was disrupted by the sound of Alec's voice.

"Hey! Over here! Hurry up!" He was waving wildly at them.

"Wow!" Jace ceased running and stared at the sight in front of him. Alec was standing beside a girl with brown hair. Her eyes were closed and her body was covered in scratches. Blood was still oozing from her forehead. "What did you do to her, Alec? I mean I know you're not interested in girls but I never thought you'd actually hurt one."

Alec glared at him and replied "Jace, now is not the time for you smart-ass remarks."

"Alright, alright, but seriously what happened to her?"

Alec looked the brunette lying on the ground. "I have no idea, I just found her here."

"Let me take a look at her." Isabelle kneeled to the ground and searched for her pulse. It was very weak. She continued to check for broken bones. She found that she broke her other wrist. Isabelle sighed in relief. "She fractured her wrist but that's it. At least it's nothing too serious." She said to her brothers.

The girl on the ground opened her eyes slightly revealing that their colour was light blue. She spoke in a whisper but Isabelle could still hear her. "Help me.." Then she closed her eyes again.

Isabelle got up quickly. "We have to get her out of here, now."

Since Alec was the nearest. He bent down and picked her up slowly and carefully. "Does anyone have a piece of cloth?" Isabelle took out her handkerchief and placed it on the girl's forehead.

"Okay, let's get out of here."

* * *

><p><em><strong>-End of Flashback- <strong>_

"Nope we didn't see anything else." Jace finally replied after remembering what he seen that day.

Maryse nodded. "We'll when she's ready, she'll tell us." She got up from her chair and said "I'm going to bed now. It's been quite a day. When you're done eating, can one of you bring her some food and water, just in case she wakes up in the middle of the night."

"Sure mom." Isabelle replied. "Good night."

Maryse smiled. "Good night."

Maryse was right; the girl did wake up in the middle of the night. But she poked it with the fork and decided to go back to sleep but after an hour she was wide awake. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to sleep anytime soon, she wrapped herself with the blanket, left the room and went down stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>-The next day-<strong>

"Can you believe that it's 11 in the morning and everyone else is still asleep?" Jace asked his best friend Alec as they were walking down the stairs.

"We'll for mom and dad, no but for Izzy, sure, you and I know that she spends hours prepping up even though she's just staying in the house." Alec answered.

"Yeah, true. What does she do anyway? I mean, she looks the same to me, it's not like she ever changes her look or something."

"Umm Jace?"

"What? She's not behind me is she?"

"No, but look." He pointed to a figure sleeping on the coach.

Jace quickly took out a seraph blade. "Shh, it must have snuck into the house last night?"

Alec rolled his eyes and walked towards the coach.

"Alec! What are you doing? Get back here!" Jace said through gritted teeth.

"Would you just look?" He pulled the blanket slightly to reveal the girl they found a few days before.

"Oh, right I knew that. I was just joking around." He said as he hid the seraph blade.

"Sure, you were." Alec rolled his eyes again. "Sometimes, you can just be as dramatic as Izzy."

"Hey, better safe than sorry. So, what is she doing here?" Jace walked to the front of the coach.

"Beats me, she probably couldn't sleep."

"Do you think we should..." He trailed on.

"Should bring her back to her room? Yeah, I think we should." Alec finished for him.

"So, you or me?"

"You do it, you're nearer."

"Uh huh, get her phone." He scooped her up in his arms and started to walk up the stairs. Both he and Alec walked up the stairs in silence. When they reached her bedroom, Alec opened the door to let him in. The first thing he saw was the food left on her bedside table.

"Well what do you know, she's dieting." Jace joked as he placed her as best as he could on her bed.

"Sure, Jace, you go and think that." Alec covered her in her bed sheets while Jace took her dinner and headed towards the door. Before Alec left her room, he took her phone from his jean pocket, placed it on her bedside table and closed the door.

* * *

><p>Okay finished, hope you enjoyed reading it and please review.<p> 


	3. Benefits of being a Lightwood

Hey! And yes I know it's been a long time. I honestly don't know what happened. I had numerous ideas in my head but I never got to put them into writing but anyway here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p>The two walked back downstairs in silence until Alec decided to break it.<p>

"I bet you enjoyed doing that." He smirked at Jace.

Jace yawned and gave him a bored expression. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Right, sure you don't. I meant that you enjoyed playing a knight in shining armour."

He raised an eyebrow questionably. "Don't you mean knight in jeans and a shirt?"

"Not the point." Alec said, annoyed.

He shrugged. "All in the days work."

"It no wonder people don't enjoy talking to you, your no fun to mess with."

"Oh, you were trying to mess with me? I didn't notice." He smirked. "You need to do better than that Alec, after all, I am the expert when it comes to pushing people's button."

"Tell me about it." Alec mumbled.

"Did you say something?" No reply. Jace smirked again. "So, how about we start making breakfast? I'm starved." Alec stared at him in horror, Jace blinked. "What?"

"You are not touching the stove, or the oven, or the toaster, or the coffee maker, or -"

"Whoa! I get it! You cook, I just stand and watch. You don't have to make me feel bad."

"I'm sorry I didn't know you knew how to feel bad."

"Ouch! Now that hurt!" Jace looked at his best friend with pride. "Hey! You're getting better at replying to insults. Looks like my skills are rubbing off on you."

He sighed. "You really love praising yourself, don't you?"

"Well, when you're the best, it's hard not to proclaim it."

"Why do I hang out with you?"

"Cuz I'm your parabatai and we're supposed to stick together." Jace smiled.

Alec repeated, smiling back. "Cuz I'm your parabatai."

* * *

><p>The girl groaned and slowly opened her eyes. The sunlight caught her eyes and she tried to block it out with her hand but it didn't work, so she rolled to her side. She stayed there for a few minutes until she got up and staggered towards the door. She walked back down, her body still covered in her blanket. As she got to the bottom of the stairs, she heard noises and she began to walk towards the sound.<p>

She followed the sound into the kitchen. Despite her feeling of depression, her stomach began to rumble as soon as the smell of freshly cooked food hit her. She peeked into the door way and found the people who helped talking and even enjoying themselves. They we're acting like a family. She felt her eyes water at the thought. Family was something she was no longer part off. She had no one. She was about to go back to her room when a voice interrupted her. She took a deep breath and glanced over her shoulder to find the not only the golden hair boy but everyone else starring at her.

She inhaled again and decided that she had no other choice but to join them. She was caught after all. Hesitantly she spun around to full face the people who saved her from her possible death. She swallowed whatever moisture was left in her throat and then she stepped closer to the woman who held her even though she was stranger.

"Thank you for last night..." She began. "I'm sorry to have burden you with my problems...I had no right.." She apologized with her head bowed down.

Maryse gave the girl a comforting smile and the girl couldn't help but wince inside. Her mother used to smile like that.

"Apology's aren't necessary. We understand."

The girl nodded numbly because right now, she couldn't bring her lips to curve up and return the gesture. Maryse motioned for her to have a seat and she obliged, glad to finally sit down.

"I'm Maryse Lightwood. You can call me Maryse." Maryse said with another smile.

"I'm Robert and these are our kids." He motioned to the teenagers around him.

"Name's Isabelle but please call me Izzy." She flipped her causing it to shine in the early morning light before she flashed a dazzling smile. The girl couldn't help but wonder if Izzy was some sort of super model or beauty pageant winner.

"Alexander but Alec for short." He said offering her a small smile.

"And we save the best for last, name's Jace but you can call me Jace."

Despite the stupidity of the statement she had to let out a small chuckle simply because it was just that, stupid and she had to admit, he wasn't as bad as she originally perceived him to be.

"So what's your name?"

"Chelsea Sorell but you can call me Chels."

"Are you feeling better?" Maryse spoke up.

Chelsea sighed. "I honestly don't know what to feel...losing one parent is bad enough but both...I just want the numbness to seep in..I'm tired of feeling." She brought her knees up to her chest and rested her head. Her vision was towards the wall beside her.

"Chels, when my mother said we understand, she did mean it. You see, we recently lost our youngest brother, Max." Isabelle said softly, carefully. Grieving was always a risky position to be in.

"If I may say something...I don't mean to seem rude or ungrateful for your hospitality but...you all still have each other but I...both my parents were only child's...my grandparents we're all dead by the time I was 11...I have no other living relative..I have no one..."

She buried her face into her crossed arms. She didn't want to look at anyone right now. She began to wonder if maybe it would be better to just die, that way she would be with her family than to suffer her alone. Burdened by the memories of what once was.

Isabelle looked at her in disbelief, unsure of how to reply to such a confession. She turned to her mother but her mom was just as surprised as she was. The room was soon filled with silence until it was broken by no one other than Jace.

"You're right." He began. "They don't know how you feel but I do. Here's a short history of my life. I was born as a Herondale, raised to be a Morgenstern, thought to be a Wayland and lived as a Lightwood. My biological parents died before I even met them, my adoptive father was actually a deranged liar and is now buried in the ground. When I first found out, I felt the same way you did, hurt and cheated. I know it may seem like the end of the road right now but it does get better and honestly I can look back and say that I'm glad everything happened because to me, Jace Lightwood is the best identity I ever had."

Chelsea raised her eyes to look at him. He replied with a friendly grin. "What do you say Chels? Wanna try being a Lightwood? You won't regret it. The package comes with two parents who are slightly strict but still pretty cool, a fashionable sister with a massive wardrobe, an older brother who's calm and rational but a great companion and then there's me and we all know I'm the best part."

"You sound like an infomercial." She giggled.

"Should I take that as a yes?"

"But I just got here and I wouldn't want -"

"Intrude?" He finished. "We don't mind."

"He's right and besides we need more girls in this testosterone filled house." Isabelle added.

She didn't reply but instead nodded a small yes.

"Great! So after you eat, how about we go shopping?"

"Izzy!"

"What?" She turned to Alec who shook his head in disapproval.

"Ohh don't worry Alec, you can come with us and bring Magnus with you. I'm sure he'd love to join us."

This statement caused Alec to blush a deep bright red, their father to choke on his coffee, their mother patting his back and Jace to laugh, loud.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and please review!<p> 


	4. Guardian Angel Magnus

Hello! I know it's been more than a year since I last updated and the only thing I can say is I am sorry. I had no idea what to type until a year and 6 months passed and I am really, very, very sorry but I will do my best to update faster. This story has been going on for too long and I am almost done with the next chapter as well as half of the future chapters. I am hoping to finish this soon for all those who waited so long, again I apologize. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is the longest I made so far and I plan to re do my other chapters but until then, I hope you like this.

* * *

><p>She put on the jacket Izzy lent her before glancing at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were still red and she had huge, dark circles under her them but other than that, she looked pretty okay. She sighed as she pulled her brown hair into a high pony tail. She could do this. <em>"One day at a time." <em>She told herself and made her way downstairs.

She heard numerous voices and she could instantly tell that there more people in the living room. She glanced down to find that her assumption was right; there were more people, four more to be exact.

They we're chatting animatedly, the way friends do except she had a feeling there was more than just friendship because Jace currently had his arm around a red haired girls waist, another with colourful make-up was playing with Alec's hair and Isabelle was sitting closely beside a boy with rather pale skin but another girl with dark skin was sitting just as close.

The red head was the first to notice her and with a nudge to her direction, her presence was made known. She walked until she reached the last step and waved with as much friendliness as she could.

"Hi! My name is Chelsea and ummm..." She stuttered nervously but who was to blame her? What else were you supposed to say to people you never met. Luckily the red head came over and instantly smiled, extending her hand for her to shake.

"Hey! My name is Clary Fray. It's nice to meet you! That guy on the arm chair is Simon Lewis, the girl beside him is Maia Roberts and the other one beside Alec is -"

"Is Magnus Bane." The man stepped up and shook her hand rather firmly. "Thank you for the introduction Clary but there is no need. I introduce myself."

"Hello, I..love your eye shadow?"

"Thank you! I got it from a faerie acquaintance of mine. I should introduce you to her. She makes the best eye shadow. Come and sit down, there are a few things we have to discuss."

"_Faerie? Did I hear that right?"_ She shook her head. There was no way, she probably dreamt that up. She sat down on the coach and asked.

"So...what did you want to talk to me about?"

Clary coughed as if to clear her throat before she turned to face Chelsea, a serious look in her eyes. "We all decided that it was best if we told you as soon as possible that way you wouldn't be caught off guard in case something happens...not that I'm saying something will happen but just in case." Clary quickly finished.

"Look, let's skip to the chase." Simon cut in. "The truth is we are Shadowhunters... Wait! I mean I'm a vampire so that makes me a Downworlder but Clary, Alec, Jace and Izzy are Shadowhunters. Sorry, excuse me."

"Yeah, excuse you." Jace scoffed.

"What? Honest mistake." Simon defended himself.

"As Simon was saying..." Clary interrupted, not giving Jace an opportunity to start another petty fight. "We are Shadowhunters and our job is to protect the world from demons."Clary then began to give a history about their race, their duties, the Downworlders, the demons and the war that just took place a few weeks ago.

Chelsea continued to listen, not saying a world, her eyes were wide in disbelief but other than that, she had no other reaction. Once Clary had finished, there was a moment of silence and everyone couldn't help but stare at the girl waiting for her to do something. They expected to scream and call them lairs, maybe even to faint from shock but what they didn't expect was for her to laugh and not the cute giggle kind but the loud, boisterous, belly clutching, in your face kind of laugh.

"Sh-o-h—my-wh-—HAHAHAHA!"

"This is serious!" Clary wailed. "I'm not joking!"

"I know! And I'm seriously not laughing!" Chelsea exclaimed, bursting into another round of laughter.

"It's true! Clary isn't making things up!" Simon defended. "I'll prove it to you! I drink blood! Umm..Not human blood of course but cat blood. See!" He pulled out a vial filled with dark red liquid and drank it's content in one gulp. "There! I told you!"

Chelsea gave him a deadpan expression. "You're kidding me right? You do know in some countries they literally cook pig's blood down, add the pig's intestines, cheeks and lungs and eat it? It's called 'dinnuguan'. You should try it sometime, it's kinda salty and spicy but still pretty good."

Simon made a face. "That is disgusting!"

"And your point in invalid."

"Yeah well! Uhh! Maia, you go."

"Wha-" She was about to complain even more but Simon gave her a pleading look and she knew she couldn't deny him and so with a sigh she got up and faced the non believer.

"Yeah, I'm a werewolf."

"You look like a girl to me." Chelsea raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"Would you give me a second? I can't turn into a werewolf just like that you know!" Maia snapped her fingers, annoyed.

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry."

Maia glared at her one more time and returned to the task at hand. She was about to start her transformation when Alec screamed. "Wait!"

"WHAT?!"

"I don't think you should be doing that in here. Werewolves can get grow exponentially and if you were to damage anything, mom would kill us. This is an old house, a lot of antiques." Alec reasoned out causing Maia to huff.

"Fine, not like I wanted to anyway." She sat back down and crossed her arms over her chest, scowling. Simon gave her an apologetic smile. Maybe he should have called someone else.

"Let me give it a shot." Magnus stood up causing a lot of glitter to fall to the ground only to have it disappear in a puff of smoke.

He walked over to her and sat on the chair's arm rest.

"Can I help you?" She asked, uncomfortable with the close proximities.

"Yes, I was always told that I have..interesting eyes..." With those words his pupils began to change into the colours of the rainbow before returning back to their original state. Chelsea couldn't help but stare in belief.

"Wow..."

"Thank you." He bowed dramatically like a maestro at the end of the performance.

"Those are some amazing contacts! Where did you buy them? You have to tell me!"

"Alright! That is it!" Jace stood up and marched over to Chelsea who looked at him with a raised eyebrow but Jace ignored her, pulling her by the wrist, he grabbed his stele and began to draw a rune. Chelsea screamed. "What are you doing?! Let go of me!"

"There! Did you all see that?!"

"Yeah! You gave me a tattoo you asshole!" She shouted at him, shoving him with as much force as she could before she ran up the stairs and to the room she was current occupying, ignoring the voices of the people who called out to her. When the door closed with a loud bang, Alec glared at Jace with as much anger as he could muster but Wayland simply shrugged, his golden eyes daring his best friend to go on.

"What the hell are you thinking?! You can't just draw a rune on anyone you see! Your reckless behaviour could kill someone?! Dammit Jace!"

"What are you screaming at me for? Weren't you the one who said I was going soft because I was helping a mundane? I just proved to you that she isn't! That rune would have killed her!"

"But to risk her life like that?! How could you even be sure she is one of us?!"

"Because before we went on our walk that day, I drew an invisibility rune on my arm and she still managed to see me."

"Wait-wha-?"

"I can turn invisible whenever I want. Don't judge me." Jace crossed his arms, making his point more effective.

"Well...I'm not judging you but we are in Alicante...there are no mundane around you know..."

"So? That doesn't mean I can't turn invisible."

Alec face palmed himself and sighed. "Alright, fine. Turn invisible whenever you want. It's not like its weird or anything."

"Thank you, I knew you'd see it my way." Jace gave him a triumphant smirk.

Alec got up and began to massage his temple. "You know, I think we should call it a day. I'm feeling a little bit drained so if you need me, I'll be outside."

With that said, Alec made his exit with Magnus and his glitterful attire following right behind him. The group quickly dispersed with Clary declaring that she had to go home and of course Jace being her boyfriend, he went with her. Maia mumbled that she had a meeting and quickly left after she said her good bye. Simon decided to go with Clary much to Jace's displeasure but surprisingly enough, the blonde bit his tongue and just let out a growl. Izzy didn't want to stay at home so she accompanied the group and they all crashed at Clary's place well into the night.

* * *

><p>It was already 9 in the evening before anyone bothered to approach the still very pissed off girl and that person happened to be Magnus. He knocked but the reply he got was less from favourable since Chelsea assumed he was Jace and screamed at him to leave her alone. When she found out it was in fact Magnus, she ended up screaming at him instead. Magnus just rolled his eyes and unlocked the door with a twist of his hand, Chelsea threw a pillow at him the moment he stepped inside but he instantly caught it.<p>

"Well someone is acting like a spoiled brat."

"Shut up. I hate it here and I just want to go home!"

"To that empty house? Your parents are dead. No one is waiting for you there."

Chelsea glared at him and Magnus merely shrugged before taking a seat on the bed. What he said may be rude but it was the truth and her behaviour had been getting a little bit annoying. When he saw that she made no plans to argue about his presence. He grinned.

"When you so rudely threw the pillow at me, I seemed to have lost something very valuable."

Chelsea gave him a blank look. "So?"

"Mind checking you jacket pocket for me?"

She was about to scream how there was no way the valuable object would make it into her pocket unless he was calling her a thief but one firm look from Magnus shut her up and all her other insults. She decided to humour the 'Warlock'. She reached into the pocket and was shocked when she found a picture. She pulled it out and examined the photograph before her mouth opened in surprise.

"This girl—she-"

"She looks like you doesn't she or rather you look like her." Magnus said fondly as if he was remembering some pleasant thoughts from the past.

"Her name was Victoria Delaurent and she was one of the first Shadowhunters I have ever known. While it is true that Downworlders and Shadowhunters do not get alone, it was much more severe back in the day, contact was strictly forbidden and for a family like the Delaurent's whose blood was so pure and who put following orders above anything else..well there is always one rebel in the family. Toria was always headstrong. She believed in teamwork and unity. Her parents didn't agree of course, typical, and so she took matters into her own hands. She frequently snuck out at night and that was how we met, at some old club by the pier. I remember looking at her and thinking "What business would a Nephilim have in a place like this?" But she was persistent and she was knew how to hold down her liquor. She could drink bottle after bottle and not feel a thing, provided many hours of entertainment, I got rich off my bets but that's another story.

"It was also in the same pub where she met her future husband. Yes, it was a joyous occasion if it wasn't for a fact he was a mundane. I was her right hand man at this little charade of hers, helping her escape her parents iron grip and then one day, she came to me and told me she wanted to marry him. I responded by telling her it was time for her to go home since she obviously consumed too much liquor but she grabbed my arm and looked at me straight in the eyes and I knew she was serious. Then she asked me to perform a banned ritual. She was basically asking me to change her entire being. She wanted me to remove the Shadowhunter blood in her veins. She wanted to be reborn as a mundane."

Magnus remained quiet for a few minutes, his expression was slightly pained as he stared out into the open window, deep in thought as he recalled that time in his memories

"...Did you do it?"

Magnus turned to her and smiled slightly. "I did tell you she was persistent and truth be told, her offer was a once in a lifetime opportunity because in exchange for performing the ritual, her powers would be mine but there is a reason it was consider a legend, I was putting both of our lives at risk. The ritual takes a lot of concentration and trust which was not very common between Shadowhunters and Downworlders and Shadowhunters are proud creatures so they would never ask help from a Warlock. I kept telling that the ritual was not the solution to her problem and she was crazy for even thinking about it but she kept insisting and insisting and finally, I gave in. We met up one night and when it was finished...she..."

Magnus bit his lip and looked away. Chelsea swallowed a lump in her throat, refusing to believe what Magnus wanted to say.

"Did she...?"

"Die?! Of course not! If she died then you wouldn't be here! Duh!" He thumped her on the forehead with his two fingers.

"Don't Duh me! You!"

"I was kidding, geez, calm down. I am an entertainer. I live for drama like this." Magnus laughed before grinning at her like some crazy cat. Chelsea growled. She really wanted to smack him on the head right now.

"Now, where was I? Oh right! The ritual turned out to be a success and I was very pleased with myself that I managed to complete it with the both of us alive but the hardest part was yet to come. I still had to give her a new face, a new identity then her beau and I had to work together to make it seem as though she got into a terrible accident which lead to her losing her memory. I decided it was best if she never saw me again so I visited her at the hospital one more time before I disappeared from her life, leaving her entirely to the care of her future husband.

The next few years were difficult for me. I had to call in a lot of favours to keep her parents from finding out the truth and luckily I succeeded. They died from grief and I honestly had no idea how to feel. I spent a lot of time thinking if I did the right thing then almost four decades later, I was strolling down the streets of London when I suddenly bumped into a little girl with the most amazing grey blue eyes, eyes I have seen only on one person. I heard a name being called and then I saw her. Her hair was gray and her face had aged but she still had that beautiful smile. The little girl scuttled away to her grandmother and her grandmother smiled at me and I was reminded why I did what I did. I never saw her again after that but I knew she was happy."

There it was again, the silence but Chelsea honestly had no idea what to say. Her mind was filled with questions and emotions but despite the fact Magnus allowed such deceitful thing to happen, she was thankful for what he did. It must not have been easy to never see a dear friend again but still have to carry the burden of protecting her. He was kind of like a guardian angel, a very shiny, eye shadow wearing, tight leather clad angel.

"I actually have something for you."

He reached into her leather cloak and pulled out a silk white handkerchief. He began to unwrap it to reveal a golden necklace with a round sapphire as the pendant.

"She gave this to me before we performed the ritual. She wanted me to have something to remember her by. I have kept this in my pocket ever since but now..I think it's time it was returned to its rightful place."

He slowly passed on the heirloom to her and she slowly ran her finger over the jewel.

"I know it is still hard to believe." Magnus said slowly. "But what I am telling you is the truth...I have been keeping an eye on her descendants since I saw her again all those years ago. I wanted to make sure they were safe but as each new generation was born...well..no secret can be kept forever and it was only a matter of time before the truth came out and here you are. You are a part of this world. You are a Shadowhunter. You may need some time to take this in and I understand but I want you to keep an open mind."

Chelsea nodded numbly. She was still in a daze. This was a lot to take in for a day but deep down, she knew Magnus wasn't lying to her. Sure, he may be elaborate and spend way too much time with his make-up but he was a decent guy who genuinely cared about those around him and so for the first time since she arrived she gave him a true smile.

"Thank you Magnus. What you did...it means a lot. You did so much for my family."

"No problem. It was an honour to have been part of her life even if it was only for a short time. Well, I think that is enough talk for one night. You should get some rest."

"Right, good night Magnus, thank you. I'm sorry I screamed at you earlier. I didn't mean to, honest."

"Don't worry about it. Your confused and hurt, it happens. I'd better get going. I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well."

He gave her one last smile and slip out of the room, the door closing with a small click. He looked straight into the darkness and grinned.

"You can come out now Alec, I know you've been hiding their since I went to see her."

The ink black haired teen stepped out of the shadows with his arms crossed over his chest, obviously not amused.

"I heard everything." Alec said. His eyes focused on his boyfriend.

"I know you did."

"And?"

Magnus blinked, not fully understanding what the Shadowhunter was getting at. He thought about this for a moment before his face broke out into a huge teasing smile. He couldn't believe it! Alec was jealous. Could he get any cuter? Magnus walked sultry over to his boyfriend, wrapping his hand over his neck, pulling the disgruntled boy closer. By this time, Alec was already beet red and he quickly diverted his gaze, refusing to look at the Warlock in the eyes.

"Don't worry sexy, you know you're the only Shadowhunter for me."

Alec swallowed the lump in his throat. Even though they had already been together for some time, he couldn't help the way his face heated up whenever they got this close. He was such a school girl.

"Wanna kiss and make up?" Magnus purred at him and Alec immediately began to sweat.

"I...ummmm..."

"Don't worry. I'll lead."

Alec felt a hand on his chin, slowly turning his head until he was face to face with those cat like eyes. The other hand crept up and gently tugged his hair, closing their distance until they were only an inch apart. His heart began to race up as they drew closer and closer, his lips had just barely touched his partners when a voice caused the two to pull apart.

"Look, I don't mind your relationship but please, no kissing in the hallway." Robert Lightwood said sternly.

"And with that, I shall be going home now. Good night Alec, see you tomorrow." Magnus gave the boy a quick peck on the cheek and literally ran out of the house leaving Alec alone with his father. Alec smiled nervously.

"I'm going to...uhhh...Bye dad!" Alec screamed as he to this room, slamming the door shut. It was way too embarrassing to stay there a second more.

Robert sighed as he turned around and began to grumble about how back in his day, they had enough decency to not kiss in public areas.

* * *

><p>Well that's it for now, I kinda like typing the Malec scenes, so hot those two. Hope you liked it! Please review!<p> 


End file.
